Histoires à conclusion
by booyaka87
Summary: Des petites histoire avec des conclusions importantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Histoires à conclusion**

**NdA :** Coucou à tous et non ceci n'est pas le OS 1 de cette série de one shot… En fait ici je veux juste vous expliquer en quoi consistera cette série…

Les histoires a conclusions sont des fanfic qui n'ont pas réellement de scénario. Tout ce qui compte c'est leur conclusion. Après tout c'est mieux de voir ses erreurs à travers les personnages que l'on aime… non ?

Personnellement je me sens concerné par toute les conclusions que je pourrais écrire.

Normalement je publierai une de ces petite histoire tous les … hmmm… réfléchissons, Mourir avec toi c'est normalement le samedi donc je publierai tous les mardi…

Oui, et là vous allez me dire c'est samedi, mais n'ayant pas pu taper le chapitre suivant de Mourir avec toi sur mon ordinateur à cause de problème perso je me suis dit qu'il vous faudrait une petite compensation…

Donc voila, allez vite lire le OS numéro 1 qui est aussi publié…

Bisouxxx à tous…


	2. Chapter 2

**OS1**

**Auteure**: Booyaka87

**Rating**: K (c'est désespérant.. a quand du bon R non de non !)

**Paring**: Draco/ Harry (oui c'est pas très innovant )

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JKR.

* * *

**1 Ne pas avoir honte de ceux qu'on aime**

« Qu'est ce qui te fais le plus peur Harry ? Aimer quelqu'un que tu est sensé haïr ? Ou haïr quelqu'un que tu pourrais aimer ? »

Ah Draco... s'il savait combien de fois je me suis posé la question depuis le début de l'année. Car c'est à ce moment là que j'ai découvert ce queil était vraiment. Un garçon sensible qui avait peur de montrer ses sentiments.

J'aime Draco et ça pour son caractère ainsi que pour ses cheveux blond platine qui volent au vent, ses yeux bleu saphir dans lesquels je pourrais me noyer, son corps mince et musclé, sa peau d'une blancheur irréelle et sans oublier sa bouche rose et envoûtante. J'aime sa façon de sourir, j'aime sa chaleur de son rire, j'aime sa démarche gracile, j'aime son côté envoûtant. J'aime son intelligence

J'aime le fait que pendant la Grande Guerre il se soit battu à mes côté, j'aime le fait qu'il ait arrêté de nous insulter à longueur de journéemoi et mes amis.

J'aime tout de lui mais pourtant je continue de faire comme si jel haïssais. C'est peut être plus simple. Comment pourrais-je sortir avec lui alors que tout le monde pense que je le hais ?

Les gens me voient comme un héros depuis que Voldemort est mort et que penserait-il de moi si je sortais avec le fils de l'ex-mangemort le plus cruel ?

Non, en fait je trouve des excuses… des excuses pour ne te pas m'avouer que je t'aime et que ça me ronge de l'intérieur.

Hier soir a la tour d'astronomie tu m'as dit que tu m'aimer. que tu m'aimer depuis le début, depuis qu'on sétait vu dans cette boutique de prêt à porter sorcier mais que je t'avais fait du mal en refusant de te serrer la main dans le train et quetu avais préféré faire comme situ me haissais, mais que cela devenait trop dur pour toi. Tu m'as demandé si je voulais sortir avec toiet moi je t'a dit : Non.Pourtant je l'aimais etçaje crois qu'il l'avait compris c'est pour ça qu'il m'a cette fameuse question.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais le plus peur Harry ? Aimer quelqu'un que tu est sensé haïr ? Ou haïr quelqu'un que tu pourrais aimer ? »

De quoi ai-je le plus peur. De l'avis des autres ? Ou de perdre un amour dont mon cœur a pourtant tant besoin.

Peut être que je suis juste bête… je vais allez voir Malefoy et… et quoi ?

Me jeter à genou et lui dire « je t'aime » ?

Et puis quoi encore, je ne suis pas Roméo et ce n'est pas Juliette tout de même !

Non je vais aller le voir et … advienne que pourra…

Malefoy est en face de moi. Bon la situation aurait pu être pire… Après tout Draco est juste fou de rage après moi parce que j'ai osé venir le déranger alors qu'il parlait avec les autres serpentard... et peut être aussi parce que je n'ai pas su lui dire je t'aime au bon moment…

Ah là là…

« Bon Potter, si t'as rien a me dire je préfère pas rester là.

-non Draco je…

-Draco ? Et depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom toi ?

-Depuis que…

-t'as besoin d'argent c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est mort que je donne l'argent de ma famille à tout le monde.

-Non, c'est…

-Ou alors tu veux me ridiculiser pour ce que je t'ai dis hier ? »

Non mais il me cherche ? Si il me laisse pas parler cet idiot, comment voulais vous que je me détende.

« A moins que tu viennes pour me dire que un Gryffondor craque sur moi… ce qui dans un sens serait normal vu que je suis diablement mignon tout de même.

-MALEFOY ! FERME LA ! COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE TE DISE CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE SI TU M'INTERROMPS TOUT LE TEMPS !

-Ben vas-y exprime toi au lieu de t'énerver… »

Je vais le tuer moi si ça continue.

« Premièrement je n'ai pas besoin que tu me passe de l'argent car j'en ai suffisamment a Gringott. Ensuite non je ne suis pas la pour te ridiculiser mais plutôt pour ME ridiculiser étant donné que, oui il y a un Gryffondor qui craque pour toi... et ce Gryffondor c'est… moi »

Mince, si vous pouviez voir la tête de Draco… C'est la première fois qu'il reste sans voix quand je parle. Enfin il reste sans voix jusqu'à ce qu'il me plaque contre un arbre pour m'embrasser. Mon dieu que c'est bon. Est-ce qu'il fait nuit ? Ah non c'est juste les étoiles qui dansent devant mes yeux à cause de ce baiser.

Mon dieu Draco, que je t'aime…

Voila quatre mois que je sors avec Draco, quand les gens ont appris pour nous, nous avons eu le droit a toutes sorte de réaction, des gens dégoutés, des gens décu que les deux plus beau mec de Poudlard soient pris et ceux qui ont été heureux qu'on se décide enfin à s'avour nos sentiments...

Je me sens bien avec Draco, il est très doux avec moi, il veut que je me sente bien avec lui. Si je n'avais pas osé affronté ma peur du regard des autres je n'aurai jamais était aussi bien.

J'aime Draco, qu'importe que ce soit un garçon, qu'importe que ce soit le fils d'un ancien Mangemort terrifiant, qu'importe le fait que l'on se soit hais durant tant d'année... Je l'aime, le coeur a ses raison que la raison ignore...

J'aime Draco et je resterai avec lui aussi longtemps que la vie me le permettra

**Conclusion : Quand on aime quelqu'un il ne faut pas se préoccuper de ce que pense les autres car c'est le meilleur moyen de passer a côté de quelque chose de bien.**

**

* * *

**

**NdA **: Voila comme vous avez pu le remarquer c'est très court… c'est juste que un jour que je m'ennuyer en cours j'avais eu l'idée d'écrire des petits trucs de ce genre…

Bon à la prochaine. Ce sera avec je ne sais pas quel couple mais 'jimagine que ce sera encore Draco et Harry lol, on les aime tant...


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure**: Booyaka87

**Titre**: FanFablefiction

**Paring**: Harry/Draco

**Warning**: Ces histoires sont des slash, homophobes passez votre chemin… et ces histoires ne sont pas très malignes…

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JKR et à La Fontaine (pour les fables ).

**NdA :** Je préfère ne rien dire…

* * *

**Fable 1**  
(parodie de: Le corbeau et le renard...)

Maître Harry sur son balais perché  
En tenait le manche fermement  
Maître Draco par la vue attiré  
Vint lui dire précipitamment  
"Et oh! Petit Harry!  
Que tu voles bien et que tu es joli  
Si ton équilibre se rapporte à ton vol  
Tu es le meilleur des joueurs de cette école"  
A ces mots Harry ne se sent plus de joie,  
Il lâche son balais et tombe. Le maladroit!  
Draco le rattrape dans ses bras  
Et dit tout bas  
"Apprends que tout flatteur vit au dépend de celui qui l'écoute...  
Cette leçon vaut bien un baiser sans doute"

Harry les lèvres gonflées, et un peu confus  
Jura mais un peu tard qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus...

* * *

**NdA: non ne tuez pas l'auteur qui massacre ces fables...**

* * *

**Fable 2**  
(parodie de: La cigale et la fourmi...)

Harry ayant guerroyer tout l'été  
Se trouva fort dépourvu quand la bise fut venue  
Pas une seule intacte maison  
Pour abriter le jeune garçon  
Il alla chercher le chaud  
Chez son ex-ennemi Draco  
Le suppliant de lui prêter  
Un abris pour se loger  
Jusqu'à trouver une autre maison  
"Je te paierai, dit le garçon  
Avant l'août fois de survivant  
avec les intérêts évidemment"  
Mais Draco avait autres envies  
Qu'il avoue précipitamment  
"As-tu déjà trouvé amant?  
Demande-t-il au jeune Harry  
-Je n'ai hélas pas eu le temps  
Je guerroyer, ne te déplaise...  
-Tu guerroyer j'en suis fort aise  
Sois mon mari dès maintenant..."

* * *

_Julia est dans l'incapacité d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle fuit jusqu'au pôle nord pour que personne ne la tue à cause de ça!_

Non, plus sérieusement, ceci est ce que donne une Julia qui s'ennuie et n'a rien à faire de précis. Lol, c'est un gros délire, plus tard je mettrai des choses plus sérieuses c'est promis...

**PS1: **Pour ce qui est de "intacte maison" c'est une licence poétique (oui je connais ça! principalement à cause de Kaamelott... et oui comme quoi!)

**PS2:** Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe je me suis relue mais j'ai sans doute oublié quelques fautes (d'autant plus que, honte à moi, y a des mots que je ne savais pas écrire...) Alors j'accepte toutes remontrances ou cours d'orthographe...

Lol à la prochaine


End file.
